A love that was unseen till now
by shysexyangel
Summary: Hey this is my is my first story it bout hinata and naruto love n how they love each other but one day they go on a mission that shows how every one feels..this story has humur and roamance n drama n some other things yea so i hope ull like it if u read
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey this is my First Fanfiction so tell me where i need help at...So if u have suggestions tell me please and thank u hehe)(O yea this takes place in shippuden hehe for got to say hehe sorry guys)**

**Me:Are You ready For This Story!?**

**Naruto:hey do we get ramen after this??**

**Sasuke:Naruto you dope!!**

**Sakura:Sasuke is right Naruto**

**Hinata:lets not fight well here is the story i hope u guys enjoy hehe**

**Every one:LET THE STORY BEGIN!!**

**(Normale P.O.V)**

**It was a normale day in konaha the sun was out n bright.There wasnt a sounds until...**

**Hinata:KIBA! GET BACK OVER HERE!!**

**Kiba:You know you wont do it so ill do it for you!!**

**Hinata:ahhhhh im gonna kill u kiba!!**

**Kiba:You wouldent dare!!**

**Then Kiba stoped running and watied for Hinata to catch up..Hinata was out of breath and looked at Kiba with evil eyes.**

**Kiba:What you tired or somethin??**

**Kiba makes a smirk that makes Hinata mad as hell...**

**Hinata:huff hufLook just dont tell him ok ill tell him some time...i think**

**Kiba:Every time I even metion his name you get all blushy n start to stutter.**

**Hinata:Thats not true!!**

**Kiba:evil girnNARUTO!!**

**Hinata started to blush a dark red and looked around**

**Hinata:I-Is N-N-Naruto-k-kun h-here??**

**Kiba:You see what i mean you blush and stutter even if i say his name you love him with all your heart damn it Hinata just ask him out I mean you never know he might like you as much as you like him**

**Hinata:He is so in love wit Sakura so-**

**Kiba:Do you want me to-hmmmm evil grin**

**Hinata:What are you grining at??**

**Kiba:I'll see you later hinata-chan I have to do something bye bye hinata!!**

**Hinata:Ok bye bye KIba-kun!**

**Hinata knew kiba was up to something but she didnt let it get to her. So she started to walk away when Hinata stomache started to growl.Hinata blushed hopeing no one herd that.**

**Hinata:I guess ill go get some ramen hmm that sounds good hehe**

**Hinata walked to the ramen shop not knowing that her blonde crush was gonna be there.She walks in and takes a seat until she hears a voice.A voice she knows n loves wit her dear heart**

**Naruto:Yo! Hinata-chan! Didn't think i would see you here whats up?**

**Hinata had a little blush on her face and looked spaced out.Naruto moved closer to her and waved his hand in her face.**

**Naruto:Hinata-chan!?**

**Naruto put his face only a few inches away from her's then he spoke once again**

**(Hinata P.O.v)**

**Hinata thoughts(ahhh I cant belive Naruto-kun is here he looks even cuter today what am i gonna do i dotn want to be a slob eating while he is right next to me and wait why do i feel hot-)'**

**Hinata comes back from her thoughts and sees naruto face really colse to her. She became a dark red and looked at Naruto not knowing what to say.She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.**

**Naruto:Hinata!hello??**

**Hinata:blushingN-N-Naruto uhh sorry i uhh spaced out hehe**

**Naruto:Hehe its ok when you spaced out i got worried n besides-**

**Naruto got a slight blush on his face..**

**Hinata thoughts(awww he loosk so cute blushing but why is he blushing??)**

**Naruto:You looked cute when you where spaced out hehe**

**Hinata got quiet and her faced turned rosey red and she didnt know what to say**

**Hinata thoughts(H-H-He said t-that i was c-c-cute)**

**Naruto:hehe i know it was stupid but-**

**Naruto got cut off when Hinata kissed his cheek.Naruto turned a bright red and saw Hinata blushing as well.He was so shocked.**

**(Naruto P.O.V)**

**Naruto thoughts(wow she just kissed my cheek her lips are so soft and she is just so damn cute and damn i feel her chest on my arm i just want to-ahhhh why am i geting so pervy ahh damn u Jriya!!)**

**Hinata was blushing and she looked at Naruto and started to giggle**

**Naruto:Wow Hinata you kissed my cheek thats sweet **

**Hinata:Well what you said was sweet so hehe i hope you didnt mind**

**Naruto:No way i didnt mind it was the most sweetest thing any one ever done for me thankes Hina-chan**

**Hinata started to blush how much she loved to be next to him her heart started to race of how he didnt mind her kissing his cheek she would have loved to kiss those lips of his but she thought he would push her away so she didnt bother..**

**Hinata:hehe ok **

**Then Hinata tummy growls and she blushes a dark red and looks down.**

**Naruto:Im guessing you are hungry hey hoe bout this i buy your lunch hehe my treat**

**Hinata:N-Naruto you dont have to i mean -**

**Naruto:Nah its my treat Hina-chan ok so dont worry i got this hehe**

**Hinata:blushingT-thankes Naru-kun hehe**

**Naruto:hey you called me Naru hehe i like it your only one that can call me that hehe **

**Hinata blushed in the thought that he has a pet name for her and she has a pet name for him she was thinking that maybe there is a chance that he likes her but then she doupted it.**

**Naruto:So Hina what wil you like to eat huh?**

**Hinata:ummm hmm I guess ill take a regular chicken ramen hehe**

**Naruto:OK ill get the same..Yo! Can i get 2 chicken ramens please and thank you**

**Hinata was still blushing not knowing what to talk bout she kept thinking and thinking**

**Naruto thoughts(Hinata is so damn preety i wish i could just hold her close and never let go she makes me feel like i dont have problems she makes me feel care free-wait she is just siting there what shoudl we talk bout ahhh i think im scrwing up and ahh!!)**

**Then the ramen comes and Hinata gets her chop sticks n is bout to eat when soundly she hears someone scream some thing out.**

**Naruto:LETS EAT NOW!!**

**Hinata startes to giggel and startes to eat.From the coner of her eye she see's Naruto eating tha ramen fastily then Hinata got a naughty thoughts and started to blush.Then startes to suck up the noodelsNaruto started to blush and got certain thoughts in his head.**

**Naruto thoughts(damn she really knows how to cuk up the noodels i wonder how she -ahhhhhh y do i have these thoughts damn it they wont leave my head ugh i want her so badly i need hinata so bad but what should do i mean she dosnt seem like she would want me in that way n besides she never had been touched n ugh i dont know what to do)**

**(Normale P.O.V)**

**Naruto drinks the rest of the ramen and Hinata eats the rest of the ramen then they both hear a yell to them both.Both of them look back and see Kiba runing to them.**

**Kiba:HI guys yea i have to tell you ya are going on a mission together with Sasuke and Sakura and Neji And TenTen..You guys better go start getting ya things packed you leave tommrow at 10 am sharp (kiba looks at naruto) DONT BE LATE!!**

**Naruto:Dann why you have to look at me when you say that humph**

**Kiba:Dont try it your always fucking late GET A DAMN ALRAM COCK DUDE!**

**Naruto:humph wat ever dude**

**Kiba walks away.HInata looks at Naruto and startes to laugh and stops cause she sees Naruto blsuhing and trying to say something**

**Naruto:Umm Hinata can i give you my number so you can well you know give me a wake up call please**

**Hinata:umm ok sure hehe**

**Naruto:and maybe i can pick you up from your house so we can walk together hehe**

**Hinata:ok hehe ill like that hehe (hinata was a dark red the whole time)**

**Naruto:cool **

**Naruto does a big goofy smile and wrights his number on a paper and gives it to hinata.**

**Naruto:umm and i wanted to know if i could umm well get your number if thats ok with you heh**

**Hinata blushed madly and said ok hehe**

**Naruto:sweet!**

**Hinata giggeled and wrote her number down and gave it to naruto **

**Hinata:so anyway see you tommrow bye naru-kun**

**Naruto:see you hina-chan**

**Me:sighso what do you think it isnt the best but i think its ok blushingugh i suck ill try to make it better**

**Naruto:hey dont worry and ppl NO FLAMES!**

**HInata:yes plase n thank u**

**Sasuke:hey me nor sakura arent in the story!!**

**Sakura:Yea y not ugh no fair**

**Me:evil grin well its all bout naruhina so be lucky u in the next chapter**

**sasuke and sakyra:HUMPH WAT EVER**

**me:well leave a comment thankes**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey this is my second chapter so i hope u enjoy it hehe i dont think its a good story but im tyring ok TTTT)**

**Naruto:well i hope ya enjoying the story**

**Hinata:yea so i hope you like it**

**Sasuke And Sakura:WE BETTER BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**EVERYONE:ENJOY THE STORY!!**

**It was 6:30am in the morning and Hinata had just gotten up .She thought she should go and give Naruto a wake up call.She gets the phone and calls naruto place.She was blushing cause she has Naruto's number and she is calling him this was so great for her.**

**Naruto:yawnhello?**

**Hinata:Y-yes Naruto its time for you to wake up now**

**Naruto:Ok Hina-chan thankes ill be at ur house at 8 so we can get something to eat or something ok see u then!**

**Hinata:ok see you soon Naruto**

**Both hang up.Hinata gets undressed and goes in the shower.**

**Hinata thoughts(wow ill see Naruto for a while now while we are on this mission damn i could just imagine if he is taking a shower and how is soking wet n-ahhh i shouldent think of that sighjust the thoughts of it is ugh stupid thoughts )**

**Hinata comes out the shower and has a towel on.She walks and puts her clothes down on her bed.Hse goes and gets drssed and leaves her hair how it usualy is.she had to get use to that fact that her hair is long now.Hinata gets drssed and hears the door bell ring.She grabes her book bag and zooms down the staries.**

**Hinata:IM LEAVING I HAVE A MISSION BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS OR SO BYE FATHER!**

**Hinata opens the door and see's Naruto.Hinata got a slight blush on her face.**

**Naruto:good morining Hina-chan hehe**

**Hinata:Moringing N-naruto**

**Naruto:Well we going to the ramen place for breakfeast i hope thats ok hehe**

**Hinata:yea its fine well im hungry so lets go hehe**

**Naruto:ok **

**Naruto grabes hinata hand and they start to walk togther.Hinata was blushing like crazy.**

**Hinata thoughts(wow he is holding my hand this is so unexpected wow his hands are soft hehe)**

**Naruto thoughts(her hands are soft wow)**

**They both walk to the ramen shop and order 2 beef ramens.They both eat and go to the gate.They notice that no one is there so they sit there bored out of there minds!! (A/N i didnt put bout the eating cause TO LAZY n i didnt noe wat to put there oppsy o well)**

**Naruto:yawnso boring wat shoudl we do hina-chan??**

**Hinata:i dont yawnknow naruto(hinata looks n sees tenten neji sasuke and sakura)hey there coming**

**Naruto:damn took them long enoughe**

**Neji and every one else walk to see Naruto and Hinata there and seeing naruto early was like a miracle.**

**Sasuke:o wow the dope is early for once in his life damn miracle's can happen **

**Narto:o shut up sasuke u emo-**

**Sasuke:Damn it im not emo damn one day im gonna hurt you humph**

**Neji:Its so ealry and ya are already fighting yawngive it a rest yawn**

**Tenten:yea ya are kinda immature**

**Tenten and Sakura go up to Hinata.**

**Tenten:Hey Hinata **

**Hinata:hey Tenten**

**Sakura:Hey Hinata-chan**

**Hinata:hey Sakura**

**TenTen:So we noticed you were here with naruto...alone do you and him have something going on??Are ya going out?!**

**Hinata became dark red and TenTen and Sakura looked at her.**

**Hinata:no we have nothing going on at all he just picked me up n we went out to get sumthin to eat n well we came here and well stood here bored.**

**Sakura had a grin on her face n looked as Tenten**

**Sakura:Hey hinata you like naruto right??**

**Hinata:h-huh What g-gives y-you that i-idea!?**

**Tenten;You do like him it dosent take a damn genious to know you are fucking in love with him just ask him out and i have a feeling he might like you back hehe.**

**Sakura:yea you had a crush on him for such a long time since we were so young just ask him already!**

**Hinata:But i-im to shy i-i mean i dont want to be turned down**

**Tenten:I under stand and-**

**Hinata:You shouldent talk Tenten you like Neji alot and you havent asked him out or even went on a date with him hehe(hinata had a grin on her face)**

**Sakura:oooh she got you there Tenten-**

**Hinata:Hey its the same with you skakura-**

**Sakura:huh n-no !!**

**Hinata:no offense you tell me to comfront naruto but ya havent confronted the boys ya love **

**Sakura- yea your right so anyway-**

**The girls get cut off my Neji telling the girls-**

**Neji-Are ya little girls done gossiping we have a mission to do..**

**Sakura-yea yea well lets go**

**Hinata-sorry neji-san!**

**So they all started on there way out of konaha into woods..Every one thought that this mission was to just deliver a message to the Vilage of the sand but little didi they know what lies ahead for them.**

**Naruto-yawn**

**Neji:Yo naruto i want to ask you somethin**

**Naruto;huh? ohh wat is it neji??**

**Neji:Whats been going on with you and hinata??Like how far have her gone??**

**Naruto:WHAT!? YOU THINK THAT I!?**

**Neji:Dont make a scene just tell me have you and hinata well you know had sex at all??Im protective of her and i dont want her to get hurt.**

**When Naruto heard this he feel out of the tree on the ground.He was so shocked by this question that Neji just asked him.i mean Naruto had thought of hinata in thoes ways but would he really do it?? Now naruto had qestions in his head like crazy.Every one see's NAruto fall out the tree and go to see if he is ok.Every one goes to help naruto.**

**Hinata:N-naruto-kun are y-y-ou ok??**

**Sasuke:You asked him didnt you neji?**

**Neji:yea i did i thoght he could deal with it but i was wrong sigh**

**Sasuke:Naruto really is a dope sigh**

**Sakura:NARUTO WE HAVE TO GO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP!!**

**Naruto:H-H-H-Hintata **

**Every one turns to hinata.Hinata turned bright red.Why was naruto saying her name..That was the question in every one's head.Sasuke kicks naruto in the stomache and naruto pops up.**

**Naruto:huh?! Whats going on?!**

**Every one just stares at naruto then to hinata back and forth they looked at them.Neji and Sasuke just look at him as if he was a idot.well they were to him.**

**Saskue:We need to hurry up can we just go this is wasting time and its pointless**

**Sakura:Yea so lets go ppl!!**

**Naruto:whisperssuch a ass kisser**

**Sakura:YOU WANT TO SAY THAT LOUDER NARUTO!?**

**Naruto:OO no forget it **

**Sakura:humph**

**Every one startes to go again.Hinata had questions in her mind.Then from the corner of her eye she saw naruto looking at her.As she was looking at naruto she stubbles and falls.Hinata lands on her face.**

**Naruto:HINATA!!**

**Naruto jumps down and goes down to help her.Hinata face was red as hell.**

**Hinata:mummbelsow damn it that hurt**

**Naruto:Hina-chan are you ok?!**

**Hinata:y-yea im f--**

**Hinata got cut off when naruto huged her n put her on his back.Hinata was blushing and dudnt know why he was doing all of this.**

**Naruto:youll be on my back i dont want to risk you falling again hehe so just stay put ok hina-chan**

**Hinata:o-o-ok naru-kun**

**Hinata's face was red but no one knew was it cause she had fallen on her face or cause she was blushing.It was hard to tell.**

**(Hinata P.O.V**

**Naruto just put me on his back...but why...is it possible that he might have the same feelings i do??wow he smells good hehe.hmm and he is comfy(hinata snuggels on naruto)hehe he is warm n fuzzy and hehe.I love him with all my heart but i cant tell him sighnaruto do you love me...**

**(Naruto P.O.V)**

**huh??I feel like she is getting closer to me.(Naruto blushes)hehe she is sofy wait a min wats that-thats her breast that touching me ahh god wat do i do but there so soft liek pillows but ahh so many thought damn it**

**(Normale P.O.v)**

**Hinata was really close to Naruto and she was holding on to him as if she never wanted to let go.She was blushing alot and so was Naruto.Every one looked at them**

**Tenten thoughts(awwww tahts so cute they are just so cute togther i wish me and Neji can be like that but he is to much of a stburn ass to even know how i feel ugh such a stupid ass..but i love him anyway!)**

**Sakura thoughts(awww thats so cute...why wont saskue be like that humph its unfair...DAMN IT SASUKE BE LIKE THAT OR ALITTLE NICER!! humph o well he is still my one n only love hehe)**

**Sasuke thoughts(ohh naruto is trying to get his flirt on hehe you go dope but he better get her he liked her fo such a logn time now sighand she likes him but he is to damn stupid to figure that out..well maybe they will get togther who knows...wait why dosent sakura do things like that TTTT i thought she loved me SAKURA COME TO ME! YOU SEXY GIRL!)**

**Neji thoughts(grrr damn it naruto if you lay one fucking finger on her i will kill u!! but i should just accpet the fact she loves him and he does too sighwait i know Tenten likes me but but why doesnt she sniff sniffTENTEN DONT YOU WANT ME ANYMORE ARNET I SEXY ENOUGHE FOR YOU I BRING SEXY BACK)**

**They kept going until somehting unsuden happens,There was a sudden scream**

**Sakura:AHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**me:well guys what do you think o yea i added thought cause...idk it was fun to get in there thoughts lol**

**Naruto:o yes im a pimp i got hinata woot woot!!**

**Saskue and Neji:JACK ASS!!**

**Naruto:what i do??**

**Sakura and Tenten:stupid boys TTTT**

**Hinata:am i the only one not in a bad mood well umm comment the story please**

**Me:yea please and thank u**


End file.
